Gil-ch Giauc
Early Life "Gil-ch, the Jedi are masters of the Force, the protectors of the weak and the upholders of all that is good in this world. They are the living embodiment of everything everyone should be in this galaxy, the galaxy would not be in the state it's in now if the Republic would let the Jedi have more say in what goes on. - Gil-ch's father on the Jedi. Born to Aldeeranian parents he was raised by his mother and father, both hyperspace route mappers and Jedi Historians by trade, so as a result of this in his more infantile years he travelled the galaxy with his parents on various assignments given to them by the Republic, this also however meant that he did not attend any sort of pre education programs and lacked basic skills such as simple reading and writing. When he turned however four his parents being the fanatical Jedi historians they were felt compelled to take him to Corusant and leave him to join the Jedi they so worshipped, where they left him and returned to Aldeeran, Gil-ch was never to see them again as was the way of the Jedi. Gil-ch however failed the Force Sensitivity test given by the Council of the Temple and they wished to return him home, one Jedi however spoke out against the decision and due to the fact that some Force Sensitive children do fail the test because their link to the Force is not one based on the Light Side or Dark Side but that the Force had manifested itself in the physical body as a result the host becomes a Manifestation of the Living Force, he then offered to train Gil-ch as a Jedi if the rest of the council would not have him since they believed the ancient view was impractical, yet they allowed the Jedi to train Gil-ch and so his life as a Jedi began. Life as a Jedi "Ok, let me put it another way my young freind. How do you expect to read another mans movements in battle if you cannot first read a book? - Torin Vosd to Gil-ch on the importance of reading. Gil-ch soon found out his savior from the council and new Master was Torin Vasd, the aging historian tutored Gil-ch in the ways of the Force and thinking, since he was to old to teach Gil-ch to effectively wield a lightsaber he focused on teaching him the basic skills he had not learned due to his parents occupations to read, write and reason among the other skills needed to be a educated indiviual, at first Gil-ch hated the academic work given to him and wanted to get right into using a lightsaber. However impatient as he was then young Jedi started to learn the value in the ancient texts and holo-records and the knowledge they had to give, so by the time he was deemed old enough to receive physical combat training (a considerably longer time than those with a standard Force Connection) at the age of 10, Gil-ch was told by his Master that he would be being joined by one other student of similiar ablilities, Lyria Foss, a newly discovered Force Sensitive and a fellow Aldeeranian one year Gil-chs senior. Gil-ch quickly learned that his view of his Master as a old, wisdom preserving man was horribly wrong. He was a tough taskmaster, who had both Gil-ch and Lyria running drills to condition their bodies in the hope of making up the lack of Force energy Gil-ch suffered from and the lack of time Lyria had spent with the Jedi, sometimes even running them through the nights. However once Gil-ch started lightsaber training a year later, he learned quickly due to his special Force 'condition' it allowed him to develop a photographic muscle memory, as a result of this he rapidly managed to grasp and master many of the basic forms of lightsaber defense and offense, of both single and double bladed lightsabers it was also noted to his Master by Lyria that Gil-ch had a strong connection to his emotions and therefore suggested he practice Vaapad as his primary lightsaber form in an effort to prevent him from teetering off the edge and into the Dark Side. Both Gil-ch and Lyria completed their training seven years into it and were assigned to be their own two person cell with their Master remaining behind due to his other obligations. As the years went by Gil-ch mastered many forms of lightsaber combat but continued to specialize in both Vaapad and Makatshi. He quickly became renown for his skills with a blade and his missions with Lyria, however over time a bond developed between the two young Jedi Knights due to what they had gone through allowing them access to each others emotions and on a mission to here shared homeworld of Aldeeran, they fell for each other. The pair managed to conceal the love affair from the rest of the Jedi, they kept their secret for years until at ages 20 and 21 a child was conceived. Fall to the Dark Side "They will burn for what they did my love, they will burn twice over, once for you and again for our child. I will bring the Jedi to their knees and they will beg for death before the end... - Gil-ch's vow to avenge Lyria at her grave. The Jedi council quickly found out about the pregnant Lyria and the affair that had been taking place but instead of immediately expelling one or both of the lovers from the Order the Council instead sent them on a mission to the dead planet of Katarr. Claiming it was an important recon mission, to provide intel on whether the planet was suitible for rehabilitation but when the duo arrived on the ghost planet they found not a trace of anything that could remotely be passed off as a good reason to try repopulating the dead planet, instead an Iktotchi Sith assassin squad lay in wait for them. The assassins then hunted both Gil-ch and Lyria and using their natural Iktotchi abilities with the Force and their ability to disrupt it successfully separated the lovers and killed both Lyria and Gil-ch's unborn child, Gil-ch enraged and grief-stricken hunted down and slaughtered the assassins taking only one weapon his Masters and lovers lightsaber, he then turned his attention back to the Jedi, when he returned to the Temple the council was no longer there they had left to join peace talks with the Sith leaving only a number of Jedi Knights behind including his old Master the Jedi Historian; the unsuprised reaction of his former master was all Gil-ch needed to realize that it was the Jedi that had arranged for the "Sith" assassins to be on that dead planet and were responsible for what had transpired there and that the "Sith" were not Sith at all, but Jedi under orders from the Council. It was during the hour of Gil-ch's return that the Sacking of Corusant began, he used the chaos that insued to kill his former Master and flee Coursant. That night Gil-ch left the Jedi behind, that night Gil-ch swore revenge. Pravus Axiom Coming soon... The Acadamy Coming soon... T.A.P.A Coming soon... Equipment Lightsabers: Gil-ch although adept at all forms of saber combat favored two styles of lightsaber combat, the first during his Jedi days he constructed a single hilt orange bladed lightsaber, as was staple for the majority of the Jedi Order; perfectly constructed first time due to hours of study on the components and know how of a lightsaber in his youth, he got his crystal for his weapon from the crystal caves far to the south of the conclave at which he stayed designing it so that it could be connected and magnetically locked to any other lightsaber to form a double bladed lightsaber if the situation called for it. However after the loss of his lover and unborn child he took his lovers lightsaber, and began to favor the more aggressive two handed style of lightsaber combat which although seen to be inheritly flawed by it's limited range of arm movement, it enables him not only to attack twice as hard, fast and consistently than if he was only using one, but also defend with both, doubling his ability to expand the range of his defense, as well as letting him attack and defend at the same time, ultimately doubling his offensive or defensive capabilities, this style also allows him to utilize his mastery of both a double and single bladed lightsaber if he so desired, helped by the modifacations on his original lightsaber and that of Lyrias. Trivia -Both Gil-ch and Lyria were inspired by a book, written by myself which in turn was inspired by a close freinds artwork stories. - Due to the absence of Blademaster Trase at the time of his joining Pravus Axiom, Gil-ch never went through the Anibus Chamber. Yet he still graduated.